footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
UEFA Euro 2016
The 2016 UEFA European Championship, commonly referred to as Euro 2016, will be the 15th European Championship for men's national football teams organised by UEFA. It will be held in France from 10 June to 10 July 2016. For the first time, the European Championship final tournament will be contested by 24 teams, having been expanded from the 16-team format that had been used since 1996. Under this new format, the finalists will contest a group stage consisting of six groups of four teams, followed by a knockout stage including three rounds and the final. As hosts, France have automatically qualified for the final tournament, while the other 53 national teams will compete in a qualifying competition, running from September 2014 to November 2015, to secure the remaining 23 places. Among these teams are back-to-back defending champions Spain, and for the first time since their affiliation with UEFA, Gibraltar. France was chosen as the host on 28 May 2010, after a bidding process in which they beat Italy and Turkey for the right to host the 2016 finals. The matches will be played in ten stadia in nine cities: Bordeaux, Lens, Lille, Lyon, Marseille, Nice, Paris, St-Etienne and Toulouse. It will be the third time that France hosts the tournament, after the inaugural edition in 1960 and the 1984 finals. The French team have won the European Championship two times: in 1984 and 2000. The winners will earn the right to participate in the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup hosted by Russia. Bid process Four bids came before the deadline at 9 March 2009 which were France, Italy and Turkey as single bids each, plus Norway and Sweden as a joint bid. Norway and Sweden eventually withdrew their bid in December 2009. The host was selected on 28 May 2010. ;Voting results Qualification The qualifying matches will start in September 2014. With the expansion to 24 teams, middle-ranked countries have a much greater chance of qualifying for the finals than previously. The qualifying draw will take place at the Palais des Congrès Acropolis, Nice, on 23 February 2014. A total of 53 teams will chase 23 finals places to join hosts France. The seeding pots would be formed on the basis of the UEFA national team coefficients, with the Euro 2012 champions Spain and hosts France automatically top seeded. The 53 teams will be drawn into eight groups of six teams and 1 group of 5 teams. The group winners, runners-up, and the best third-placed team (with the results against the sixth-placed team discarded) directly qualify to the finals. The eight remaining third-placed teams will contest two-legged play-offs to determine the last four qualifiers for the finals. Previously Gianni Infantino stated in March 2012 that UEFA would review the qualification competition to ensure that it was not "boring". In September 2011, during UEFA's first ever full strategy meeting, Michel Platini proposed a qualification format involving two group stages, but the proposal wasn't accepted by the member associations. In May 2013, Platini confirmed a similar qualifying format would be again discussed during the September 2013 UEFA executive committee meeting in Dubrovnik. Qualified teams Finals format To accommodate the expansion from a 16 team finals tournament to 24 teams, the format will be changed from that used in 2012 with the addition of two extra groups in the group stage, and an extra round in the knockout stages. The six groups (A to F) would still contain four teams each, with the top two from each group still going through to the knockout stage. In the new format however, the four best third-ranked sides would also progress, leaving 16 teams going into the new round of 16 knockout stage, ahead of the usual quarter-finals, semi-finals and final, and only 8 teams going out at the group stage. This format generates a total of 51 games, compared with 31 games for the previous 16-team tournament, to be played over a period of 31 days. UEFA's general secretary Gianni Infantino previously described the format as "not ideal" due to the need for third place group stage winners, leading to a difficulty in preventing situations where teams might be able to know in advance what results they need to progress out of the group, lending to a lack of suspense for fans, or even the prospect of mutually beneficial collusion between teams. ;Tie-breaking If two or more teams are equal on points on completion of the group matches, the following tie-breaking criteria will be applied: # Higher number of points obtained in the matches played between the teams in question; # Superior goal difference resulting from the matches played between the teams in question; # Higher number of goals scored in the matches played between the teams in question; # If, after having applied criteria 1 to 3, teams still have an equal ranking, criteria 1 to 3 are reapplied exclusively to the matches between the teams in question to determine their final rankings. If this procedure does not lead to a decision, criteria 5 to 9 apply; # Superior goal difference in all group matches; # Higher number of goals scored in all group matches; # If only two teams have the same number of points, and they are tied according to criteria 1–6 after having met in the last round of the group stage, their ranking is determined by a penalty shoot-out (this criteria is not used if more than two teams have the same number of points). # Fair play conduct (1 point for a single yellow card, 3 points for a red card as a consequence of two yellow cards, 3 points for a direct red card, 4 points for a yellow card followed by a direct red card); # Position in the UEFA national team coefficient ranking system. The four best third-placed teams are determined according to the following criteria: # Higher number of points obtained; # Superior goal difference; # Higher number of goals scored; # Fair play conduct; # Position in the UEFA national team coefficient ranking system. ;Play-off round structure In the round of 16, UEFA have arranged the match-ups to take place as follows: * Match 1: Runner-up Group A v Runner-up Group C * Match 2: Winner Group D v 3rd Place Group B/E/F * Match 3: Winner Group B v 3rd Place Group A/C/D * Match 4: Winner Group F v Runner-up Group E * Match 5: Winner Group C v 3rd Place Group A/B/F * Match 6: Winner Group E v Runner-up Group D * Match 7: Winner Group A v 3rd Place Group C/D/E * Match 8: Runner-up Group B v Runner-up Group F The specific match-ups involving the third-placed teams depend on which four third-placed teams qualify for the round of 16: The quarter-final match-ups are: * Quarter-final 1: Winner Match 1 v Winner Match 2 * Quarter-final 2: Winner Match 3 v Winner Match 4 * Quarter-final 3: Winner Match 5 v Winner Match 6 * Quarter-final 4: Winner Match 7 v Winner Match 8 The semifinal match-ups are: * Semi-final 1: Winner Quarter-final 1 v Winner Quarter-final 2 * Semi-final 2: Winner Quarter-final 3 v Winner Quarter-final 4 The final match-up is: Winner Semi-final 1 v Winner Semi-final 2. Same as every tournament since UEFA Euro 1984, there is no third-place match. Venues Initially, twelve stadia were presented for the French bid, chosen on 28 May 2010. These venues were to be whittled down to nine by the end of May 2011, but it was suggested in June 2011 that eleven venues might be used. The French Football Federation had to choose which nine stadia would actually be used. The choice for the first seven was undisputed – France's national stadium, the Stade de France, four newly constructed stadia in Lille, Lyon, Nice and Bordeaux, and those of the biggest cities, Paris and Marseille. The last two remaining places, after Strasbourg opted out for financial reasons following relegation, were chosen to be Lens and Nancy in the first round of voting, instead of Saint-Étienne and Toulouse, chosen as reserve stadia. In June 2011, the number of host venues was increased to eleven because of the new tournament format which sees 24 teams taking part, instead of just 16. The decision means that the reserve cities of Toulouse and St-Étienne joined the list of hosts. However, in December 2011, Nancy announced its withdrawal from the tournament, after the stadium's renovation fell through, so ten host cities will now be used. Nantes and Montpellier, stadia used for the 1998 World Cup, were also not chosen. The final list of the ten venues was confirmed by the UEFA Executive Committee on 25 January 2013. Draw ceremonies The qualifying draw will take place at the Palais des Congres Acropolis in Nice on 23 February 2014. The draw for the finals will take place at the Palais des Congrès de la Porte Maillot in Paris on 11 December 2015. Logo and slogan The official logo was unveiled on 26 June 2013, during a ceremony at the Pavillon Cambon Capucines in Paris. Conceived by Portuguese agency Brandia Central, which also created the visual identity for the previous European Championship, the design is based on the theme "Celebrating the art of football". The logo depicts the Henri Delaunay trophy with the blue, white and red colours of the French flag, surrounded by a mixture of shapes and lines representing different artistic movements and football elements. On 17 October 2013, UEFA announced the official slogan of the tournament: Le Rendez-Vous. Asked about its meaning, Jacques Lambert, chairman of the Euro 2016 organising committee, told that the slogan "is much more than a reminder of dates (...) and venues". He further explained that "UEFA is sending out an invitation to football fans throughout the world and to lovers of major events, an invitation to meet up and share the emotions of an elite-level tournament." Broadcasting The International Broadcast Centre (IBC) will be located at the Parc des Expositions at la Porte de Versailles in Paris. Sponsorship Global sponsors *Carlsberg *Coca-Cola *Continental *Kia *McDonald's *SOCAR External links *UEFA Euro 2016 – Information at Union of European Football Associations *UEFA Euro 2016 – Bid Evaluation Report at Union of European Football Associations *Official French bid website at French Football Federation Category:2016 in association football 2016 Category:UEFA Euro 2016